Noah Darling
Noah Darling, later Noah de Acedia, was the brother of Lucas Darling and uncle of Sebastin Darling. He was a teacher at Chronos Academy until 42 OAE where he disappeared from society. In 3 NAE, he was seen again during the SALIGIA Incident as SALIGIA's Sinner of Sloth. Personality Prior to becoming a Sinner, Noah was a workaholic and cared for others. He took on the job of teaching history when he decided he had had enough with dangerous archaeology work. However, the thrill of adventure drove him to go with The Order expedition to find Azazel's Ruby Kilsein. When he became a Sinner, he became more like his Sin theme (Sloth) and became more lazy and relaxful. However, that did not stop his hobby of collecting artifacts and rare items, like a sample of Azazel's blood. Abilities Power of Sloth The Power of Sloth allows the user to weaken one's opponent or neutralize one's abilities. History Noah was originally an archaeologist who went on many expeditions with his old mentor, Magnus Nightstriker, the Headmaster of Chronos Academy. He finally gave up the dangerous occupation and was hired by Magnus to be a history teacher at Chronos Academy. As a teacher, he became friends with the volunteer martial arts instructor Darius Reono, whom later left to work for The Order. Noah taught many students in his time; some notable ones were Dia S. Loth, Cordelia Aduella, and Aeris Nightstriker. Synopsis Shadows of Egrigori arc One day, Noah recieved a letter from his brother inviting him to join an expedition to Mt. Theo. He decides to go on a 'field trip' to St. Sutherland's Peak with two of his student, Cordelia and Dia, but Magnus sees through the attempt. However, Magnus doesn't stop Noah, only offering his friend some advice and a gun found at the Zombie Needle Forest. Three days later Noah and his students arrive at St. Sutherland's Peak, an Order base being constructed. There they are greeted by Darius Reono and Matthau Ashford. Darius and Matthau lead the trio to Lucas' office where Lucas Darling, Gretchen Ashford, and V. N. Vinealent. Lucas, with additions by Gretchen and Vinealent, inform Noah about the crew who will be on the expedition. Later that night, Lucas gives a more detailed profile about the members. It takes a day to trek to Mt. Theo where they see a giant ruby kilsein; when Ryo Hyachi asks what it is, Noah informs the group that it is the legendary Egrigori flagship: Azazel's Ruby Kilsein. Noah and everyone except Gretchen Ashford, Frank N. Stein, and Akatsuki Rocain explore inside the kilsein, dubbed the ARK. While exploring, Noah finds Daniel's Journal. When Noah and everyone returns to camp, they find Gretchen, Frank, and Akatsuki in the tattered remains of the camp kitchen. Gretchen and Frank are revealed to be dead but Akatsuki is still alive. Jack don Vich performs emergency surgery but deems that Akatsuki needs to be treated at St. Sutherland's. Ryo takes Akatsuki back while the rest stay. Later that night, Noah reads part of Daniel's Journal. After going to sleep, he is rudely awakened by Dia who informs Noah that Abel Kane and Miliana Licayan are missing. Forced to stay up, Noah reads the rest of Daniel's Journal, noting that a large section had been torn out. Two hours later, Abel emerges from Azazel's Ruby Kilsein where he falls down dead. Immediately Jack ordered for the group to pack up. While getting water, Chesed Stark and Tia Cross go missing. Jack organizes two search parties to explore the ARK for any sign of Chesed or Tia. Noah went with Dia and M. N. Nairb while Jack went with Cordelia. While searching for Tia and Chesed, Nairb vanishes. Noah and Dia hear an explosion come from the cargo hold. They take a shortcut through the mess hall where they encounter Chesed. Chesed was about to attack Noah and Dia when two angels appear. Chesed tries to curse the angels but the blind-folded angel easily deflects the spell. With Chesed distracted with the angels, Noah pulls out the pistol Magnus gave him and shoots Chesed in the head. The Organization V member dies. The angels introduce themselves as Shamsiel and Pererun, or Leonardo de Ira and Wrath. Leonardo tells Noah and Dia that he cannot allow them to return home. Before Pererun can kill Noah and Dia, Leonardo offers Noah the position as Sinner of Sloth, with Dia being his lieutenant, Sloth. Noah agrees but requests that the ARK come with him to the Mu. They then leave to speak with Dominic de Avaritia. SALIGIA arc When Dmitri Valenti and Zel arrive on the ARK, Noah orders Sloth to deal with the intruders. When Sloth is defeated, Noah makes the desperate attempt to flee to the Mystic Realm. He manages to crash through the Mystic Hall and nearly crashes into Youichi's mansion. He is then caught by Dmitri and killed. Noah dies in "Bingo Book - SALIGIA". Memento Mori arc On Floor 1 of The Clock Tower, Dmitri sees one of Noah's memory fragments in which Noah is giving Leviat a sample of Azazel's blood. Trivia *Noah is based off the biblical Noah from the Bible; his fortress is named after Noah's Ark in the Bible *Noah is only serious about collecting *Noah is the only non-angel in the original Sinners *Had Noah returned home, Noah would have been the legitimate heir to The Order; instead, it went to Sebastin Darling. Navigation Category:SALIGIA Category:The Order Category:Human Category:Male